Son enfer
by IthilIsilwen
Summary: Juste une désillusion...rien que cela.


**Disclaimer: **_Il est clair que les personnages de Gundam Wings m'appartiennent pas (si certains d'entre vous veulent bien m'aider à kidnapper Heero, Duo et Milliardo... c'est sans problème) tout comme la chanson du groupe Kyo que j'ai utilisée... _

Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Il les effaça d'un geste rageur et claqua la fenêtre dont la vitre se brisa. Il ne supportait pas de regarder ce couple s'embrasser dans le jardin aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il s'effondra par terre et laissa libre court à ses larmes, les genoux repliés sur lui.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il ne sursauta même pas.

_"Et pourtant, tu devrais. En temps normal, tu risquerais la mort..."_

Il soupira. Il s'en foutait totalement de la mort. Il la côtoyait suffisamment pour savoir quel visage elle avait.

_"Normal, tu es le Shinigami"_

Non, Shinigami n'était plus là. Il n'avait pas le courage de venir. Il préférait se regarder souffrir au lieu de sortir et de faire un carnage. Il aurait encore des milliers d'occasions d'en faire.

La main glissa le long de son épaule et tenta de lui faire lever le visage mais elle échoua.

_-Laisse moi, Quatre._

L'interpellé se glissa à côté de son ami et le contempla de longues secondes. Il avait bien changé en quelques jours. Lui d'ordinaire si rieur, si plein d'énergie... Quatre soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé au retour de la mission à laquelle Heero, Wufei et Duo avaient prit part. Parce qu'il était arrivé deux jours plus tard mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Trowa. Il se maudit: son meilleur ami souffrait et il n'y avait fait attention qu'une semaine plus tôt.

-_Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état Duo._

_"Et je suis dans quel état à ton avis? Tu serais dans quel état si Trowa sortait avec Wufei"_

Le visage de son ami se leva vers lui. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage et son T-shirt était trempé. Quatre retint un mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras quand il vit le regard emplit de colère et de douleur de son ami.

-_Tu ne t'en ai pas soucié jusque là...Alors vas t'en..._

Le visage se baissa à nouveau. Quatre le comprenait totalement mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Lorsque la voix de Duo s'éleva à nouveau pour lui dire de partir, il se leva et s'en alla. Avant de fermer la porte il murmura.

-_Excuse moi Duo. Je n'ai vu ta douleur que ce soir là._

_"A croire que l'amour te rend terriblement aveugle..."_

Duo ne répondit pas. Il attendit que la porte se referme pour se lever à nouveau. Dans sa tête, les derniers mots de Quatre résonnaient. Il tenta de penser à autre chose mais la scène de ce soir maudit défila à nouveau devant ses yeux.

_Un soir comme tous les autres... Le repas s'était déroulé dans un silence pesant, Duo ne bavardant pas contrairement à son habitude. C'était après que tout avait été gâché, que tout s'était écroulé._

_Quatre et Trowa était partit se coucher et lui même attendait Heero qui travaillait dans le salon. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'Heero ne soit monté. Duo avait eut l'idée de descendre et d'aller interrompre Heero. Mais il s'était arrêté au beau milieu des escaliers lorsqu'il avait entendu des soupirs et des gémissements. Le coeur battant, il avait continué à descendre...pour avoir le coeur net, pour savoir si ses soupçons étaient vrais._

_Il avait trouvé Heero à quatre pattes et Wufei penché sur lui... C'est à partir de là que la Terre avait arrêté de tourner pour Duo. Il s'était figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard fixé sur le visage d'Heero en proie au plaisir. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées avant que Duo ne se mette à hurler, interrompant le couple dans ses ébats._

_Heero s'était relevé à la hâte, tentant vainement de le faire taire. Duo avait reculé puis s'était enfuit en courant, bousculant Quatre et Trowa qui étaient arrivés. Il avait trouvé refuge dans son Gundam. Personne n'avait osé le déranger_.

Depuis ce soir là, ses nuits étaient hantées par ces deux corps bougeant sur un rythme connu d'eux seuls, par les mains de Wufei posées sur la peau d'Heero...

_**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**_

_**Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur**_

_**Il a droit au regard qui le rend plus fort**_

_**Il a la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur**_

La semaine qui avait suivit était passée comme dans un rêve... ou plutôt un cauchemar. Le couple se cachait même si tout le monde était au courant de leur liaison et ni Heero ni Wufei était venu parler à Duo... comme s'ils avaient peur de sa réaction. Il étouffa un rire. Eux qui le considéraient comme inoffensif lorsqu'il était hors de son Gundam avaient peur de sa réaction! Mais quelle réaction aurait il pu avoir contre eux? Un éclat de haine, une envie meurtrière? C'est vrai qu'Heero et Wufei l'avaient trahi, mais Duo voulait avant tout le bonheur d'Heero.

_"Et lui, il a songé au notre"_

Duo se releva. La nuit était presque tombée et le vent tiède du soir entrait par la fenêtre. Il s'en approcha pour pouvoir regarder les étoiles. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et la scène de la semaine passée vint aussitôt se dérouler devant ses yeux clos. Il secoua la tête, tentant de faire partir ces images qui le torturaient. Mais elles restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit inhabituel le fasse sortir de sa torpeur.

Il tendit l'oreille et finit par identifier le bruit: un gémissement... Tout a fait identique à celui qu'il avait entendu ce soir là. Il recula de quelques pas, se heurtant à la table puis il éclata à nouveau en sanglot en s'effondrant sur le sol. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'Heero et Wufei faisaient puisqu'il en avait rêvé pendant des mois.

_Il ne rêvait pas... c'était bien Heero qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il était allongé en train de rêvasser. Machinalement, Duo lui avait caressé les cheveux et Heero lui avait sourit. Un petit sourire mais de la part du Perfect Solder, c'était un miracle. Duo n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Heero avait soudain changé d'attitude envers lui._

_Puis il y avait eu ce soir là, il y a quelques mois. Heero avait embrassé Duo. Un baiser assez étrange: hésitant mais si doux et tendre en même temps. Duo n'en était pas revenu. Ce n'est que quand Heero avait posé une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il avait comprit. Il avait serré le corps d'Heero puis lui avait rendu son baiser._

_Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin ce soir là. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Duo avait tenté de leur faire passer le cap. Mais Heero l'avait doucement repoussé prétextant ne pas être prêt. Ce que Duo comprenait parfaitement. Rien que le fait qu'Heero dispensait quelques marques d'affection était déjà un miracle. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en demander plus._

_Les jours suivants avaient été euphoriques pour Duo. Il avait vu Heero et Wufei se rapprocher, mais il n'y trouvait rien à redire. Il avait pleinement confiance en Heero et Wufei... _

Il sentit une main le secouer. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Quatre penché vers lui. Duo se releva et fit face à son ami.

-_Que veux tu Quatre?_

_-Viens manger avec nous... Ca fait une semaine que nous ne te voyons plus... et de plus cela te fera du bien._

_-C'est hors de question. _

_-S'il te plaît. Nous voulons te parler._

Duo soupira. Il regarda Quatre puis haussa les épaules. Il lui tourna le dos puis alla rapidement prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Quatre était là à l'attendre patiemment. Duo descendit en refaisant sa longue natte.

_"Heero l'aimait bien cette natte... Tu te souviens comme il la tenait quand il dormait"_

Il rejetait la tresse dans son dos quand ils entrèrent dans le salon. Le fait que Wufei se détache d'Heero rapidement ne lui échappa pas le moins du monde. Il feignit ne pas les voir et s'approcha de Trowa. Il n'avait dit aucun mot. Désormais, Duo ne parlerait que pour dire le strict nécessaire...comme Trowa.

Quatre s'assit près de lui puis commença à parler.

_-Nous avons une mission dans dix jours... Une mission difficile d'après ce qu'Heero m'a dit._

_-Hn (Heero)_

Quatre soupira puis continua après avoir jeté un regard à Duo qui regardait un point invisible dans le jardin.

_-Il faut que nous soyons unis. Mais tant qu'il y aura ce malaise entre vous trois, nous n'y arriverons pas..._

Duo étouffa un rire puis regarda posément les quatre jeunes hommes autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas être solidaire avec ceux qui l'avaient trahi. Il ferma les yeux et se replia sur lui même. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La voix de Trowa l'interrompit dans sa méditation.

_-Il faut crever l'abcès. S'il y a une seule faille dans le groupe, nous risquons tous la mort._

Duo rouvrit les yeux puis les plongea dans ceux de Quatre. Visiblement, celui ci attendait une réaction de la part de Duo. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Duo se leva puis regarda à nouveau ses quatre amis avec un regard glacé qui ne lui avaient jamais vu. Sa voix n'eût rien à envier à ce regard.

_-Je ne viendrais pas à cette mission. Je ne participerais plus à celles en groupe. Je combattrais seul ou avec Trowa et Quatre. Le reste m'importe peu._

_"J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que nous accourions"_

_Wufei se leva précipitamment et fit face à Duo._

_-Que nous mourrions tous par ta faute t'importe peu!_

_"Que tu meures nous importe effectivement peu. Nous nous ferons une joie de t'accueillir en Enfer"_

Pour seule réponse, Duo haussa les épaules puis lui tourna le dos, prêt à sortir de la pièce. La voix d'Heero retentit.

_-Tu ne sais que t'aimer toi même, Duo Maxwell. Que nous mourrions tous, tu t'en fiches tant que tu peux rester en vie..._

_"La vie n'est rien si l'amour ne l'accompagne pas. Amour que je t'ai donné Heero Hui... Amour que tu as trahis"_

Le coup était partit sans qu'Heero lui même puisse s'en douter. Duo lui faisait face, le poing à nouveau levé, prêt à frapper Heero de nouveau s'il le fallait. Il fut arrêté par Trowa qui le maintint loin d'Heero. La voix de Duo s'éleva.

_-Ceux qui trahissent une fois ne sont plus dignes de confiance. Et Wufei et toi n'êtes plus dignes de confiance._

Suivit un silence gêné pendant lequel Duo s'arracha des bras de Trowa et partit vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé puis se jeta sur le lit.

_**Ca fait mal, croit moi, une lame**_

_**Enfoncée loin dans mon âme**_

_**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.**_

_**Et je saigne encore**_

_**Je souris à la mort**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

_**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Il se réveilla au petit matin, les mains pleines de sang. Il ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Mais la douleur se fit soudain plus brutale, plus nette. Il se leva, arracha les draps de son lit et les jeta par la fenêtre sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Il retint un cri quand il vit son visage. En plus de la douleur mentale, la douleur physique s'ajoutait à sa blessure. Avec précautions, il toucha son visage qui n'était plus qu'une plaie béante.

_"A l'image de ton coeur"_

Il passa de l'eau froide espérant le faire dégonfler mais rien n'y fit. Il se décida donc de descendre chercher quelques glaçons dans le freezer. Il ouvrit la porte doucement puis se faufila jusque dans la cuisine. Il y trouva un plateau de victuailles. Quatre avait pensé à lui. Il sourit faiblement. Il prit les glaçons puis alla dans le salon avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse lui servir pour mettre les glaçons.

Il trouva Heero et Wufei en train de dormir enlacés. Wufei caressait le visage d'Heero en dormant. Duo s'assit en face d'eux puis les contempla quelques minutes. Le visage d'Heero, laissait voir une paix intérieure que jamais il n'avait eut avec Duo. Le jeune homme à la tresse se leva puis alla s'asseoir à un endroit d'où il pouvait voir le couple sans être vu.

_"Tu te torture inutilement"_

Il soupira. Il resta ainsi une heure, peut être deux. Wufei se remua et caressa la peau d'Heero durant son sommeil. Duo frémit. Ce privilège aurait dû lui être réservé à lui seul! C'est lui qui avait tout tenté pour faire sourire le Perfect Soldier. C'est lui aussi qui avait tout encaissé pour pouvoir rester près de son amour. Wufei n'avait fait que ramasser les fruits. Duo se leva, la colère commençait à le gagner. Il alla dans la cuisine puis attrapa un couteau. Il était bien décidé à tuer son rivalà faire souffrir Heero autant qu'il le faisait souffrir et puis à effacer celui qui avait tué sa vie.

Doucement, il retourna dans le salon. Duo avança jusqu'au canapé, la lame prête à frapper. Au moment où Duo se décidait à frapper, Heero ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Duo cacha l'arme derrière lui puis fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vu dans le canapé. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine puis rangea le couteau. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

_"Un jour, tu auras finit de souffrir..."_

Duo n'effaça pas ses larmes cette fois ci. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Tuer... tuer quelqu'un qui n'était pas d'Oz. Avait il le droit de le faire? Même si Wufei était un traître, avait il le droit de le tuer?

Un soupir plus qu'évocateur le tira de ses pensées.

_**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**_

_**Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore**_

_**Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort**_

_**Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort**_

_**Ca fait mal, crois moi **_

_**Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**_

_**Regarde en toi,**_

_**Même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

Il attrapa les glaçons puis passa par le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait comprit que le couple l'avait entendu. Il avait même vu Heero lever la tête pour voir qui passait. Il claqua la porte au risque de réveiller Quatre et Trowa. Il prit une serviette et y mit les glaçons. Il apposa le tout sur son visage puis il s'allongea. Il finit par s'endormir.

Un cri l'éveilla. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, Duo avait comprit qui avait crié ainsi et regrettait déjà amèrement de ne pas avoir fermé à clé sa chambre. Quand il sentit le matelas se creuser sous le poids d'une personne qui s'asseyait il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un Quatre affolé qui tendait un doigt vers son visage. Duo ne dit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard paisiblement. Etrangement, le fait que son visage ait été maltraité durant la nuit l'apaisait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de cette soudaine sérénité mais il lui semblait qu'il pouvait affronter n'importe quoi…

"Même eux? Tu pourrais assumer leur amour"

Même ça, il l'avait l'impression qu'il serait capable de le faire. Les voir s'embrasser, se caresser mutuellement... il le pouvait. Enfin... en théorie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait mieux, comme éloigné de cet enfer dans lequel il semblait avoir été plongé il y avait quelques jours. Duo sourit à Quatre qui lui rendit son sourire. Dans ses yeux, le jeune homme à la natte pouvait y voir un certain soulagement. Il se décida à rompre le silence.

-Je suis revenu Quatre.

-Bienvenu chez toi, Duo. Tu viens manger avec nous?

-Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

Quatre se leva après avoir de nouveau sourit à son ami. Quand il fut sortit, Duo s'assit sur son lit puis s'étira en baillant. La douleur de son visage lui semblait bien légère par rapport à celle que son coeur avait connu. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que celui ci se réveillait d'un long hiver. Il avait l'air engourdit mais il battait encore...

"Encore heureux ! Je suis le Shinigami, tu ne peux mourir sans mon autorisation "

Duo sourit en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en se déshabillant. Il évita de se regarder dans la glace, il se souvenait que trop bien de l'état de son visage. Il fit couler l'eau chaude avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il soupira quand il sentit la chaleur l'envelopper comme un cocon. C'était une sensation douce et même si l'eau devait être brûlante, il ne sentait que le bien être qu'elle lui procurait.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il se détendait. Il se demanda pourquoi il était d'aussi bonne humeur ce matin. Il n'avait aucune raison à cela... quelques heures auparavant, il avait voulu tuer Wufei et avait assisté au début des ébats de ses "amis"... Alors pourquoi était il aussi... serein ? Comme lorsque l'on vient tout juste de prendre une décision dont on sait qu'elle sera la bonne. Dans ce cas là, quelle décision avait il prise?

_**Et je saigne encore**_

_**Je souris à la mort**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

_**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

"Ne souhaitais tu pas la fin de cet enfer"

Si, il l'avait souhaité. Puis il se souvint de la scène du couteau... et plus précisément de ses pensées à ce moment là. Certes, il avait voulu tuer Wufei et ainsi retrouver une certaine forme de paix... Mais il avait surtout voulu que cesse cet enfer. Alors pourquoi n'avait il pas fait ce qui lui aurait permit d'atteindre ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde?

"Réfléchis mieux... n'y avait il pas une autre solution"

Si... évidemment que si. La mort de Wufei n'était pas la seule solution... la sienne en était une. A cette pensée, Duo soupira. Il n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué qu'il avait opté pour sa mort et non pour celle de Wufei. C'était cela qui le rassérénait autant... la promesse d'une paix intense mais surtout de la fin de son enfer. Il sourit... Oui, c'était la bonne décision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la douche. Il se sécha puis entoura ses cheveux d'une serviette. Quand il leva la tête, il croisa son image dans le miroir. Il ne s'était pas loupé. Quelques marques de griffes striaient ses joues. Certaines semblaient encore saigner mais la plupart cicatrisaient déjà.

"Tout comme ton coeur"

Exact. Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'habilla. En sortant, il prit sa brosse et jeta la serviette à travers la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, il déboulait dans la cuisine sous les regards ahuris des autres. Il sourit comme à son habitude puis s'assit après les avoir salué. Quatre lui déposa un bol. Duo s'empressa de le remplir avec du café puis attrapa une mèche qu'il entreprit de démêler, concentré. Une voix atone interrompit sa concentration.

- Tu ne pourrais pas éviter de te coiffer à table?

Il leva la tête pour voir celui qui l'avait interpellé ainsi. Wufei... Duo l'imagina un instant avec le coeur transpercé par le couteau qu'il avait tenu. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait.

-Moi au moins je les coiffe, Wufi...

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Maxwell.

Le dit Maxwell lui tira la langue avant de recommencer à se coiffer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il achevait sa natte tout en animant le déjeuner comme il le faisait quelques temps auparavant. Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé et la vaisselle lavée, Duo se dirigea vers le jardin où il s'installa au soleil, parfaitement conscient des regards de ses compagnons. Il savait qu'ils iraient parler entre eux dès qu'ils seraient sûrs qu'il dormirait. Il décida de ne pas leur laisser ce bonheur. Il resta quelques minutes allongé sur l'herbe puis décida de bouger. Il alla chercher le livre qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de finir en temps normal et se rallongea pour le lire.

La journée passa entre les blagues de Duo, les cris de Wufei et les éclats de rire de Quatre. Vers le soir, Duo s'éloigna de la maison. Il attrapa quelques bûches de bois puis les entassa au fond du jardin. Quand il revint, il trouva les autres assit dans le salon. Visiblement, il les avait interrompu. Souriant, il traversa le salon après avoir déclaré qu'il viendrait pour le briefing de la mission dès qu'il aurait terminé ce qu'il voulait faire. Il monta dans sa chambre et récupéra ce qu'il avait gardé de sa relation avec Heero c'est à dire les couvertures dans lesquelles ils s'étaient enroulés pour dormir, les draps... Il jeta le tout par la fenêtre de la salle de bain car le tas était moins susceptible d'être vu par les autres. Puis il descendit dans la cuisine, après avoir prit une feuille et un stylo, et attrapa les allumettes et le même couteau qu'il tenait le matin même. Il retraversa le salon.

-J'ai bientôt finit.

Il n'attendit pas les réponses et alla jusqu'à son tas de bois. Dans le salon, les quatre garçons gardaient le silence. L'attitude de Duo leur semblait étrange par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant les derniers jours. Quatre se leva et alla préparer du thé. Il ne remarqua pas l'absence d'un couteau ni des allumettes. Quand il revint, un plateau à la main, le silence n'avait toujours pas été brisé. Il servit le thé, tendant à chacun une tasse pleine. Après qu'il se fût de nouveau assit, Wufei rompit le silence.

-Nous ne pouvons plus faire comme si son attitude était normale. Vous comprenez quelque chose à son attitude...? Hier encore il nous insultait, Heero et moi...

-Je pense qu'il a fait son deuil d'Heero (Trowa)

-Hn... Tu en penses quoi Quatre?

-Ce matin, je pensais que sa bonne humeur était feinte mais il s'avère que non... il est serein. Je le sens apaisé.

-Possible... Lui qui clamait aimer Heero jusqu'à en mourir... je trouve que son deuil a été rapide.

Le silence se fit à nouveau... un silence pesant que Wufei brisa au bout de quelques secondes.

-J'ai dit quelques choses de mal?

Personne ne répondit. Vexé, Wufei se tassa sur lui même et prit une mine boudeuse. Quatre regarda Trowa puis Heero. Visiblement ils pensaient tous les trois à la même chose. Heero brisa le silence pesant qui s'était établit.

-Quatre, toi qui est son meilleur ami, penses tu qu'il pourrait...

-Je...

Quatre fut interrompu par une odeur de fumée âcre. Les yeux écarquillés, il se leva suivit des trois autres. Il murmura.

-Duo...

Les quatre jeunes hommes se précipitèrent dans le jardin où un feu éclairait la nuit tombante. Duo était face à ce feu, immobile. Il avait allumé le bûcher puis y avait jeté les couvertures et les draps. Très vite, les flammes avaient commencé à dévorer le tissus tout en dégageant une odeur âcre... odeur qui avait dû attirer les autres d'après ce qu'il entendait. Il soupira. Au fond de lui, il voulait que les autres assistent au spectacle. Il voulait voir la tête d'Heero quand il le verrait... Duo sourit, il se sentait de plus en plus apaisé. Les autres s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui.

-Duo...

Quand il entendit son nom, Duo se retourna. Il sourit à ses compagnons puis fit attrapa le couteau qui était dans sa poche. Sous les regards ébahis des autres et avant même qu'ils aient pu faire un pas, Duo trancha sa natte. Aucun gémissement ne s'échappa de sa bouche quand il sentit la lame couper ses cheveux un à un. Très vite, sa natte tomba au sol sans un bruit. Duo la ramassa puis la regarda, pensif. Puis il regarda Heero et ensuite les autres. Il dit à haute voix:

-Et bien quoi? Je me débarrasse juste de tout ce qui peux me rappeler qu'un jour j'ai été proche d'Heero Yui...

Sur ces mots, il jetta la natte vers Heero qui l'attrapa au vol. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le feu et le contempla à nouveau. Les autres quand à eux, ne savaient pas quoi dire à Duo. Ils étaient comme figé devant la scène et ne parvenaient même pas à imaginer la suite.

"Nous y sommes... Quittes ton enfer, mon ami"

Un sourire à la fois heureux et soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres de Duo qui se tourna à nouveau vers les autres. Il les regarda et avant même qu'ils aient pu faire un mouvement, Duo plongea la lame du couteau dans sa poitrine et plus précisément dans son coeur. Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres alors que la lame plongea dans sa chair et coupait net ses muscles, son poumon gauche pour ensuite arriver au coeur. Même cet organe ne se révolta pas quand la lame le transperça. Duo s'effondra lentement sur lui même alors que ses compagnons réagissaient enfin. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et c'est Heero qui l'attrapa avant qu'il touche le sol.

Avec la dernière lueur de vie qui faisait luire son regard améthyste, le jeune homme remarqua qu'Heero tenait fortement sa natte. Duo tenta vainement de lever sa main pour caresser la joue de celui qu'il aimait mais Shinigami l'arrêta en plein mouvement.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le jardin depuis que Duo s'était éternellement figé. Quatre pleurait dans les bras de Trowa qui avait le regard triste mais sec. Wufei quand à lui regardait les flammes qui dévoraient encore les couvertures. Heero, lui, serrait Duo contre lui. Lentement, il sentit des picotements agacer ses yeux puis des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi pleurait il? Pourquoi avait il aussi mal? Soudain, il hurla, faisant sursauter ses amis. Il fallait que la douleur sorte, qu'elle parte loin de lui... Heero regarda à nouveau le visage serein de Duo dont le regard le fixait encore avant de regarder son corps en entier d'où dépassait le manche du couteau qui semblait lui rappeler qu'il était responsable de cette mort. Un morceau de papier attira son regard. Serrant le corps inerte de Duo contre lui, Heero attrapa la feuille puis l'ouvrit délicatement. Deux mots étaient écrit sur le papier "Aishiteru Heero".

Duo, bien qu'invisible, avait assisté à la réaction de ses amis. Il se sentait apaisé et même la douleur flagrante d'Heero ne l'émouvait pas. Duo soupira. Il ne regrettait pas son acte ni même la mise en scène qu'il avait mit en place pour son suicide. C'était sa dernière révérence, son chant du cygne à lui. Non, il ne regrettait rien... sauf peut être le fait de ne pas s'être fait aimer par Heero mais peut être se retrouveront ils dans une nouvelle vie et qu'enfin, Heero sera à lui...

"Aller viens, tu ne peux plus reculer... Nous avons des personnes à aller chercher"

Duo acquiesça puis disparu lentement.

_**Et je saigne encore**_

_**Je souris à la mort**_

_**Et je saigne encore**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps ...**_


End file.
